


Wen in Love

by Alwaysdreaming95



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: A small story telling of Sam and a girl named Wen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this Story in my Google Docs and decided to publish it, cause why not

It’s been awhile since I actually felt like I could trust someone that is until I run into a young lady a few months ago who moved to Kansas to look after her parents. I had met her on one of my runs for supplies for the bunker. I didn’t expect much to happen there, but she ran her mother’s cafe in town. She runs all around town most days while she runs her own business online for paintings and clothing that she makes in her free time. It took me about a month to get her name especially with how she said she hated my height since I’m good foot taller than her. Though Wen is a different kind of girl that is a mystery and she likes to keep it that way.   
I hear the bell in the cafe ring as I open the door to see Wen standing there with her blue and green mermaid hair. She smiles when she sees me her golden eyes shine brightly as she looks at me.   
“Sam, what brings you here this morning?”  
“Well I’m in town picking up a few things and since my brother wants pie I’m stopping by.”  
“Ahh… Too bad your brother never seems to have stopped by then I can hear what he has to say about my pies and such. For now, all I have is your word, Sam. Though you seem to stop here a lot more.”  
“Yeah, well it seems I have to have an excuse to visit you don’t I.”  
She smiles as she leans over her counter, “Oh really… are you sure it’s that or are you scared I’d like the older brother, who’s 8 years older than me? Though if he’s related to you he must be fine.”  
I can’t help but to lean over a bit so I can get a good look in her eyes, “So I’m fine, huh.”  
She looks me up and down not even hiding it, “Oh yes you are, but I don’t date and I also don’t do one night stands.”  
I look at her confused, but I see a sadness hidden in her eyes, “Then what do you do?”  
She bites the corner of her bottom lip as she thinks, “how about you stop by around closing time and I'll tell you over drinks?”  
I nod my head, “Sure, sounds fine with me.”

So it’s 9:30 and Wen have closed up shop now and it’s all cleaned for tomorrow. I lean against one of the classics I borrowed from the garage since Dean would kill me if I took the Impala again.   
“Wow, a 1965 Corvair Monza and in perfect shape.”  
“You know cars?” I can't help, but to ask her.   
She shrugs, “Not all that well. One of my brothers used to take me to classic car shows all the time. He said it was for I could know more about dad. He’d tell me a different story each time and as I got older the stories got a whole lot worse.” I nod my head as I open the passenger side door for her and she shakes her head, “Nah, there’s a bar right across the street and Pete’s prices are rather nice.”  
It’s only after a few whiskeys that Wen starts to open up to my questions and I hate myself when I ask her the one from this morning. The look in her eyes only says pain.   
“I haven’t really dated anyone since my ex-died a couple years ago. It always seems everyone I love and care about leaves me so I’m afraid to let people in. One nightstand well I don’t want to feel like I was used and it's the same for the other person.”  
I nod my head as I look at her, “I know the feeling. A while back my girlfriend died in a fire. I couldn’t save her. I had just gotten into the apartment when I smelled the flames,” the last part is a lie, “It’s painful.”  
She nods her head, “It is thinking you could have saved them, but at the same time you blame yourself for their death.”  
I nod my head again as I take a drink from my whiskey even surprised that’s what she had ordered, to begin with. I’m not sure how long we sit there and talk, but it’s like she finally opens up to me.   
“Sam… Would you like to come back with me to my place?”  
I smile at her as I go to answer her but my phone decides to interrupt playing Dean’s ringtone, “Sorry, that’s my brother calling.” I answer his call and growl, “What Dean?”  
“Well sorry to rain on your parade princess, but I have a case for us so get your prissy little ass back here so we can leave.”  
“Can’t you have Cas go?”  
“Well, Cas is being Cas and not really talking to me right now.”  
I slap my hand to my face and rub it a lil bit, “Alright. Fine, I’ll be back in a lil bit. You owe me one, Dean.”  
“Bitch,” my brother says into the phone and I simply answer with my usual, “Jerk.”  
I sigh as I look at Wen, “I’m sorry about that. My brother needs my help with something which better be hiding a dead body cause I’m really enjoying my time right now.”  
I watch her face light up as she leans over to me, “I’m glad I’m not the only one. Also, tell your brother he doesn’t just owe you one cause I’d really have liked to have you back into my apartment.”  
“Wen, can I get your number for we can try this again?”  
She smiles over at me as she pulls a pen from her bag and takes my hand, “Of course, as long as you promise to make it as soon as possible.”  
I simply can get out, “Deal,” before she’s writing her number onto my wrist and gives me a sly look.  
“I do need to get over to my brother’s, but I’d feel much better if I can at least walk you to your car.”  
Again I watch a smile graced her lips, but this time it’s followed with a slight tint to her cheeks, “Of course, Sam.”

It’s been a few days since I got to see Wen and I’m personally ready to kill Dean. He’s been bugging me with who I was out with since I hardly go back into town 2 times a day.   
Finally, I tell him, “Her name is Wen. She makes the pies you love so much and I was about to go back to her place when you called with this bullshit case.”   
“Well sorry Samantha,” he answers and I simply drop down on the motel bed as my phone chimes.   
I smile as I pick up my personal phone to find Wen’s name flashing with a new message. I open it to see that she’s asking when I’m gonna ask her out on that date.  
“Dean, if we don’t finish this simple salt and burn by tonight I swear I’m going to castrate you.”

I sigh in relief at how we finished the salt and burn fast and it’s only an hour or 2 drive from the bunker which is only about 20 minutes from Wen’s cafe, and all that means I can make it to the cafe to see Wen before closing. And all that I had. I made it to the cafe to face a surprised and a lil bit peeved Wen.   
“Sam, where the hell have you been?”  
“I’m sorry it was a few day thing. I came back as soon as I could. I mean I’d be missing a wonderful date if I didn’t.”  
She smiles up at me and I can’t help but throw in a small short joke for her cheeks can puff up in her cute lil way.   
“Well, Sam I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me in my apartment… tonight. Then tomorrow we can go on a real date since I have the entire day off.”  
I can’t help but to smile as I lean down to kiss her forehead as if I’ve done it a thousand times, “I’d love that.”  
I gladly help her clean and close up shop for I can walk her to her car. I go to turn around to walk to the Monza for I can follow her to her place. It’s actually a short drive to a small apartment complex close to the edge of town towards the bunker. I jump from the car and I quickly lock up to get to her car as she exits it causing her to smile.   
“I hope you don’t mind a late dinner. I mean it’s already 9 it might take a bit to make some food,” she says to me as she looks up over her shoulder.   
“I’d be fine with leftovers and a good movie.”  
She hums as she looks at me again but this time she’s unlocking her apartment door, “I like that idea.”   
I’ve probably only been at Gwen's place for a good hour and we’re locked up in each other’s arms make out like some teenagers as we ignore the movie playing in the background.

I don’t really remember making it to Wen’s bed the first night, but of course, she has the feel for her. Most of the time we spend together is her having me fuck her against anything and everything. Though I love the mornings cause she’ll always take one of my flannel shirts and wear them like pajamas. She even claimed a few that need to stay at her place though they are pretty big on her, but at the same time, the curves she has are shown off. Plus it’s a good way to start the morning. Her colorful hair splayed either on her pillow or my chest like a halo. For a while, I lie there as I comb my fingers through her hair. When she’ll open her eyes they shine a bright gold that makes me feel like the richest man alive.

Today Wen just lies there and moves so her chest is against mine and her flannel for this morning is hanging off her frame. I smile as I frame her face with one of my hands and I watch a bright smile graced her lips. This truthfully has been the best time of my life. It’s only been a few months and I don’t know what I’d do without her. She doesn’t know what I do for a living, but she accepts me with open arms after a hunt. Though recently she’s been a bit off cause her mother seems too had gotten sick again and they don’t think they can help her.   
“I’m glad I have you, Sam. You being here for me is the best thing I could ever ask for,” she says as she stares into my eyes.   
I smile until I hear my phone start playing Dean’s ringtone. She groans as she buries her head into my chest.   
“Sam, I swear if he wasn’t your brother I’d have killed him by now.”  
I chuckle as I look down at her, “Trust me I know. I’ve spent my entire life with him so I called it when I was way little.”  
I watch her smile as I answer the phone, but to torture me she starts kissing me all over. I try to hold back my groan as she moves closer rubbing a whole lot against me and her.   
“What the hell, Sam? Getting it on while on the phone with me?”  
I sigh as I pull the phone away from my mouth and push it against my chest, “Wen, stop it.”  
She looks at me with a wicked smile as she kisses up and whispers into my ear, “I thought you liked it when I was this naughty. You always joked with me about payback with your brother.”  
I can’t help but start laughing, but it stops as her phone goes off.  
She sighs as she looks at me, “I’ll be right back no fun without me.”  
She grabs her phone and walks to the other side of her rather large bedroom if I might say.   
I groan as I plop my head onto what has been dubbed my pillow and pull the phone back to my ear, “What do you want, Dean?”  
“Well, I was worried about my brother. You haven't been back to the bunker for a couple days. Hell, I haven’t heard a word from you since you said you were heading out. So where the hell are you?”  
I stretch a lil bit, but Wen’s bed is a bit too small to do so.  
I sigh as I simply answer his somewhat unasked question truthfully, “I’ve been kind of seeing someone. I’ve been staying at her place whenever I can. She has had a few days off from work cause her family is in town. So I thought I’d spend it with her until we had a hunt.”  
I hear a startled cry and I look over to see Wen’s mother standing in the room, but that’s not it Wen isn’t even looking that way instead she’s staring out the window with tears in her eyes.   
She looks over at me as she says, “My mother… she just died. I need to get to the hospital or morgue to see her body. My sister said I should have been there. I wasn’t. I told them I had something important to do. I told them I was busy. I should have woken up and been there for my mother.”  
I watch the figure behind her face soften and I know she doesn’t want to leave her daughter and I’d rather not have to burn my ‘girlfriend’s mother’s bones that might spoil the relationship.   
I watch her turn around and meet her mother’s face and she’s not even shocked. Instead, she looks at me and points and I nod my head answering her question.   
I watch as she stands tall and looks at her mother, “Mom, I’m sorry I wasn’t there. Truthfully, I was gonna take Sam down there later today to officially announce him to the family as my boyfriend. I know everyone already called it and I know you are happy for me, but that doesn’t condone what I had done. I should have been there.”  
I watch the figure shake her head as she says, “No, you are right where you belong. You’ve stuck by me for so long looking after me. Every time I got sick you were there for me. Everytime… You moved down here not just to escape that feeling you had, but to take care of your sick mother like your father always told you to. You were the smart one. You were the one that he knew would take care of the family though you’re not the oldest. He had put that job on your shoulders and it’s been there since you were 5 years old and beat up your older brother’s bully like it was nothing. I really shouldn’t stay, but I wanted to tell you that. I wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you and I wish you live your life as you want from now on.”  
I watch her mother fade and Wen fall down to her knees.   
I wrap my arms around her, “Wen, it’s alright. At least her pain is gone now.”  
She nods her head and we both know that I’m not entirely sure if I’m telling the truth.


End file.
